Nightfall
by Silva Bramley
Summary: Just when Ino thought she was over him and was finally going to be happy, Sasuke returns for her. Though, not for the reason she'd always dreamed of. SasukexIno.
1. Helena

_Burning on,  
__Just like a match you strike to  
__Incinerate...  
__The lives  
__Of everyone you know  
__And what's the worst to take?  
__From every heart you break  
__And like a blade you'll stain  
__Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_--_

I woke up suddenly, my whole body was tense. Without opening my eyes, I listened intently, wondering what had caused me to wake up.

Then I heard it. It was barely a noise, and if I hadn't been listening carefully, I wouldn't have noticed. It was the soft sound of cloth hitting against something.

I felt around with my chakra, trying to figure out who was in my bedroom in the middle of the night, but I couldn't sense any chakra. Whoever was in here was either suppressing their chakra, or not a shinobi.

I figured that it was the first, because it was hard to believe that someone who wasn't a shinobi would have the skill or the bravery to sneak into a ninja's house.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth. There was a muffled squeak. I felt my face grow red. _I'm a shinobi, darnit. I shouldn't squeak!_

"I know you're awake," A voice said. The voice was slightly familiar. The way he pronounced his words…somewhere hidden in his voice was something my ears recognized.

"How?" I asked, though it sounded more like "mhmofwe," because his hand was still covering my mouth.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. If you even try to scream or yell, I will kill you," He said and, for emphasis on his threat, I felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed against my neck.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked, careful to keep my voice quiet.

"Your breathing changed, along with your chakra," He answered. I inwardly groaned. He knew I was awake, because I had been careless.

"Who are you?" I asked. He pressed the kunai harder against my throat.

"You aren't exactly in the position to be asking questions," He said, not answering my question.

"If you didn't want me to ask questions, then why did you take your hand off my mouth? Why are you in my room?" I said, asking more questions. He leaned his face close to mine, and I caught sight of onyx black eyes. With a jolt, I knew who it was. His scent clouded my senses for a few moments.

"I took my hand off your mouth because I had a nasty feeling that you would either lick or bite my hand," He said. _He does have a point. I would have._

"Sasuke," I murmured, letting him know that I knew it was him.

"I'm really disappointed in you Ino, I thought one of my biggest fan girls would have recognized me right away," Sasuke said, his face still close to mine. Anger swelled in my chest.

"Jerk!" I hissed at him, "I am not your fan girl! You are dead to me."

"I recall a certain blonde competing with her best friend over my affections," Sasuke replied, seemingly unaffected by my anger.

"That was a long time ago! Before you ran away, like a chicken!" I growled. The kunai was pushed harder against my skin, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight and did all I could to keep from crying in pain.

"I am not a chicken!"

I smiled despite my pain. Finally, I had gotten a response to my anger. I had made Sasuke angry.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, even though it was painful to talk with the kunai pressed to my neck. Sasuke leaves Konoha, trains with Orochimaru, Sakura and Naruto try to bring him back unsuccessfully, and years later he shows up in my room. Something didn't add up.

"I killed Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Congratulations, do you want a party? Is that why you came into my room in the middle of the night?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hn," Came Sasuke's reply.

"Why didn't you go to Sakura's? She's the one who has been trying to get you to come home, not me," I said, not at all discouraged by his lack of proper response.

Once again, Sasuke leaned his face close to mine again. He didn't say anything, he just stared at my face. It was really uncomfortable with him staring at me and invading my personal space, so I pushed him away.

His hand shot out and he caught my wrist in his grip.

"Don't push me away," He said, squeezing my wrist painfully.

"You didn't answer me," I said.

"I need you, Ino," Sasuke said. I sputtered in surprise.

"What?" I asked a little too loudly, and he clamped his hand over my mouth again.

"Not that way, I need your jutsu," Sasuke said, his voice filled with obvious annoyance and disgust. I frowned.

"Who says I'll help you?" I asked defiantly, when he removed his hand once more.

"I had thought that you would be happy to see me and just come with me. I was counting on your undying love for me, but it seems you have grown out of that," He said, seeming to think about this.

"Damn straight, I have grown out of that!" I said, angry that he would have used me. Sasuke tilted his head down to look at me with an amused expression.

"Well, I guess I'll just make you," Sasuke said, as if this was no big deal.

"You can't," I said.

"Oh, but I can," Sasuke replied back, once again putting pressure on the kunai. I gritted my teeth as the blade cut into my skin. I wouldn't give in. He wouldn't kill me, he needed me.

"You are stubborn," Sasuke observed, taking pressure off the kunai. I resisted the urge to rub my new wound.

"Why do you need me?" My curiousness getting the best of me.

"I need your skill to find where Itachi is," Sasuke answered, nonchalantly.

"I'm not going to help you. So get out of my house!" I said. Sasuke frowned down on me.

"You are going to help me," Sasuke ordered.

"No!" I said, pushing him away from me with a strength that, judging by his wide eyes, surprised him. Quickly, I pushed off my covers and leaped down to the floor.

I now stood opposite Sasuke, with only my bed separating us.

"Ino, don't be stupid," Sasuke said, looking annoyed. _What a freaking jerk!_

"Sasuke, I refuse to help you in any way, you are a traitor," I told him, anger swelling up inside of me, "and If you don't leave my room, I will scream and alert som-"

Sasuke lunged across the bed, his arm extended. I had no time to dodge, as he pushed the needle into my arm.

Fire ran through my veins, and shock registered on my face. My limbs began to feel heavy, and I felt horribly off-balance. I stumbled forward, my body falling onto him. He caught me in his arms, and slung me over his shoulder.

"…Sasuke…no…," I said weakly, before passing out.

**--**

**Helena by My Chemical Romance.**

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I originally thought, for the Fourth of July, I should update all of my stories--maybe even Neji-kun: You will love me. But, unfortunately, life didn't agree. With cheerleading, tumbling, helping my mom out for gas money, working, my discovery of Rurouni Kenshin, and tons of other things; it's not surprising that I am finding it hard to update these days. And, when I do get on the computer, my brain is either too fried to type anything good or I doubt that I have any writing skills at all. So, right now I'm suffering a writing slump. But, hopefully soon, I will be cured of this dreaded disease, something similiar to the horrifying writer's block, and update my other stories. (Sorry for leaving them both at cliffys and taking forever to update them. Forgive me, please! Anyway, I started writing this story a while back and was waiting for my other stories to come to a close or at least be closer to coming to a close, but I changed my mind and decided I'd give this to you as a Fourth of July present.**

**Happy Fourth of July!  
(Hopefully you didn't have to work like I had to)**

**-Melchan**


	2. Everything You Ever Wanted

_It took the season's going by  
__To know it's not my fault_

_I tried to be perfect  
__Tried to be honest  
__Tried to be everything  
__that you ever wanted_

_I tried to be stronger  
__I tried to be smarter  
__Tried to be everything but you_

_It's been so long  
__Since you've been home  
__I used to wait up forever_

_--_

As a new wave of nausea swept over me, I bent over and threw up. Sasuke was kneeling next to me and patting my back. When I was done, I wiped my mouth and sat back.

"My head is killing me," I complained, putting a hand to my throbbing head.

"If you would have just came with me, I wouldn't have had to resort to that," Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes, but winced because it hurt to do so.

"You didn't have to use such potent stuff," I mumbled, but I'm sure he still heard me.

"Because of your stupid stubbornness, we have to wait to get started until you feel better," Sasuke said, standing up with a scowl.

As if I was looking forward to starting our little 'mission' to find Itachi. _I wonder what my Dad thinks._

_Does anybody miss me? Are they looking for me?_

"Here, eat this," Sasuke said, shoving a piece of bread and some fruit into my hands. I grimaced at the thought of putting more in my stomach, only to throw it up.

"That's ok," I said, deciding I was done with throwing up.

"Even if you don't eat, you'll still throw up," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. I frowned at him, but ate the food.

When I was finished with my food, I turned to look at Sasuke again.

"How am I using my jutsu to help you, anyway?" I asked, trying to fill the tremendous silence.

"You will collect information on the Akatsuki. Such as recent sightings and the sort," Sasuke said, his voice lacking any real emotion.

"The Akatsuki?" I asked. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall who they were.

"The group that killed Gaara and is after Naruto," Sasuke informed. The Akatsuki was still a foggy concept in my head, but I could tell that Sasuke was getting annoyed with my chit chat, so I nodded and fell silent.

It was a beautiful day, really. The sun was shining brightly down on our camp, birds were chirping all around us, and there were few clouds in the blue skies.

I put a hand to my stomach, it was getting upset again. I bent over and threw up again.

"Sasuke, isn't there anything you can do to help me out?" I said with a groan. Throwing up wasn't exactly pleasant.

"You're just going to have to wait for it to wear off. Maybe you'll learn not to be so stubborn from this," Sasuke said.

_Even though he's saying mean things, he's not being mean to me. Heck, this is the most attention he's ever given me._

"Sasuke, if I hear you say one more thing about my stubbornness, or if you call me stupid again, I'm going to throw up on you," I threatened.

"You are vulgar," Sasuke said, wrinkling his nose.

"You are an ass," I replied.

The rest of the day dragged on. I was too sick to really do anything except eat and throw up. I was miserable.

_Sasuke, why did you have to do this to me?_

"Sasuke," I said. He turned to face me.

"Hm?"

"Are you just making me suffer because you're cruel and twisted?" I asked him, hoping that he'd pull out his antidote any minute. I was not enjoying this at all. It sucked.

"For the millionth time, I do not have anything to help you with!" Sasuke said, his forehead creasing in annoyance and anger.

"Then why did you use it?" I asked him.

"What?"

"If you didn't have an antidote or anything, why did you use it on me? You could have just knocked me out! Or use something that has an antidote!" I said, wondering why the genius Uchiha had made such an illogical move.

"This knocked you out quickly, and it was a lot better than bashing your brains in," Sasuke said, his voice cold.

"You could have knocked me out easily!" I challenged.

"I didn't expect you to refuse coming with me!" Sasuke said. I stared at him in shock.

"You expected me to just go with you?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Well…yeah," Sasuke said, sounding ashamed.

"You thought that after all you've done, I'd still have a crush on you! How pathetic do you think I am?!" I screeched at him.

"Hn," Sasuke said. I scoffed at him.

"Well, you can't have this," I said, gesturing to myself. I turned on my heel and stalked off to my tent. I crawled into my tent and complained aloud about Sasuke.

"What a freaking jerk. I can't stand him! What did I ever see in him?" I rolled over on my side to get more comfortable.

--

"Ino…Ino! Wake up! Ino! It's ok, wake up!" A cold hand was on my shoulder and shaking me. I opened my eyes, and a foggy image of Sasuke swam before me.

"Wha-…What's going on?" I asked. Sasuke put his hand on my forehead. I flinched, it was freezing.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep," Sasuke answered.

"Why are your hands so cold?" I asked, my eyes drifting shut. Sasuke had a funny look on his face.

"My hand's not cold, your forehead is hot," He said. I nodded, my eyes closing.

"I know…I am hot," I said. I tried to go back to sleep, but I felt something cold on my head again, and I opened my eyes. It was a wet wash cloth.

"Ino, I'm really…sorry…for injecting the poison in you, it was…a bad choice," Sasuke said. I smiled at him weakly.

"It's ok. I would have been mad at you if you knocked me out, so it doesn't really matter," I reassured him. He smiled and patted my arm.

"You get some sleep," Sasuke said. I giggled at his awkwardness, and turned over to go to bed. _He's being nice._

--

"My head is killing me again," I complained, crawling out of my tent. Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" He asked.

"Do you ever stop being a jerk?" I retorted.

"Take a drink, it'll help with your fever," Sasuke said, tossing me a bottle.

"_My hand's not cold, your forehead is hot," He said. I nodded, my eyes closing._

"_I know…I am hot," I said. I tried to go back to sleep, but I felt something cold on my head again, and I opened my eyes. It was a wet wash cloth._

"_Ino, I'm really…sorry…for injecting the poison in you, it was…a bad choice," Sasuke said. I smiled at him weakly._

"Sasuke, that reminds me of the weird dream I had last night," I said hesitantly.

"Really?" He asked, he seemed like he wasn't really listening to me.

"Yeah, you were being nice to me," I said, trying to remember more of it.

I looked up, and saw that Sasuke was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I thought you said you didn't have a crush on me anymore, but you're dreaming of me?"

"I liked it better when all you said to me was 'hn'," I said with a frown.

--

**Everything You Ever Wanted by Hawk Nelson**

**A/N: Alrighty, sorry for taking so long, but I had cheer camp and work. So, I'm back now, and I gave you another chapter for this one. And I'm working on another chapter for Please Don't Hurt Me.**

**Special thanks to InoxSasukeSOS, MistBlueFlowers, fruitpunch123451, Drunksonic, and Lamanth for reviewing. I love getting feedback and it helps me improve my stories and to motivate me to update more often. Thank you so much.**

**InoxSasukeSOS: Thank you, and it is a multi-chapter story.**

**Drunksonic: I love it too, I play it when I'm in the shower and sing to it very loudly. Lol.**

**Lamanth: You're right! Not only did she give him problems, she questioned him! But, you know…Sasuke not knowing or being unprepared for something doesn't seem in character. Hmm…well, we'll just have to see, huh.**


	3. Thunder

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
__And longing for the breeze  
__I need to step outside,  
__just to see if I can breathe  
__I gotta find a way out  
__Maybe there's a way out _

_--_

After about a week, Sasuke 'poison' began to wear off. I wasn't throwing up anymore, and rarely got dizzy.

Today, Sasuke had told me that we were going to start off tomorrow.

Flashback

"It's wearing off," Sasuke observed. I looked up from my idle sketches.

"Yeah," I said, resuming my drawing.

"That means we'll be able to start soon," Sasuke continued. I clenched the pencil in my hand with anger.

"_You_ can start _after_ you bring _me _home," I said, forcing myself to calm down before I broke my pencil. I felt Sasuke's eyes boring into me, and ignored his glare.

After a few minutes of tension, Sasuke stood up. His movements were so quiet that I almost jumped when I heard his voice coming from behind me.

"That's good," He said quietly, looking over my shoulder at my drawing. I smiled faintly as I looked down at it too. It was a chibi drawing of myself choking a chibi Sasuke.

"Thanks."

End Flashback

And tonight could be the last time I had a chance to escape. Listening intently, the camp was quiet, I crept out of my tent. My eyes darted right then left, and, when I found the coast clear, I finished crawling out of my tent.

The coldness of the night contrasted sharply to the warm days. Goosebumps covered my skin and I crossed my arms tightly in attempt to retain as much heat as possible.

Walking away from the camp a strong feeling of paranoia swept over me. I kept glancing over my shoulder, expecting to see red eyes narrowed at me in anger.

A full moon hung high in the sky above me, casting an eerie half-light and creating sinister shadows. I felt a shiver run down my spine that had nothing to do with the icy temperature.

Then, my overly tense body sensed it, heard it, the quiet sound of Sasuke. I felt the adrenaline flow through my veins like ice, my heart thumping so loud I was sure he could hear it, I lost my cool and ran.

My own footsteps echoed loudly in my ears, my breath heavy. To any normal person, it'd be difficult to hear at all, sounding like the light footsteps of a mouse, but to a trained ninja's ears, my running sounded like a thousand warriors running. I felt despair in my heart as I felt him draw near. I could feel his breath on my neck.

Then I was falling. Falling to the ground, Sasuke at my back. Sasuke leading me down. With a crash and a pain filled grunt, we landed. I was flat on my face in the dirt, Sasuke's torso aligned with mine and his arms wrapped around my quivering body.

"Let go," I whined into the dirt like the pitiful creature I was.

"No," He said simply, squeezing his arms tighter against my struggling self. Constricting like a giant snake around his prey. In a rush of desperation, I began to twist and wiggle around wildly. At one point, I had even kicked him in the face.

In the end, I was on my back, and Sasuke was straddling me. I was in the same situation, the only differences being that I was on my back and I was exhausted.

"Please, Sasuke, you don't understand," I said, pleading with him.

"What don't I understand?" He inquired, holding tightly on to my hands. I think he was tired of me hitting him in the face. I glared up at his light pale face, glowing brightly in the moon light.

"You don't understand that I _have_ to go back," I said, still weakly struggling.

"What you _have_ to do is come back to camp and stay there. What you _have_ to do is be a good girl and do as I say," Sasuke said, standing up, once my struggling had grown so weak that it was almost non existent, and slinging me over his shoulder, seemingly in one motion.

"Hmph," I pouted, resting my hand on my elbow, which rested on his shoulder, and watched as freedom drew further away.

When we reached camp again, Sasuke stalked up to my tent. Shifting me from his one shoulder to the other, he pushed through the tent flaps and threw me, roughly, on the ground.

"I suggest you get as much sleep as you can. We're starting out tomorrow, whether you like it or not," He said, turning away and exiting the tent.

_Hmph! He's being cocky, thinking that I won't just try to sneak away again! I will leave, he can't hold me here forever! I have to get out of here, this is my last chance!_

I waited for an hour, wanting to make sure Sasuke was really asleep and not waiting outside the tent to pounce on me when I made another escape attempt. I crept up to the flaps and quietly pushed against them.

They wouldn't move. I pushed harder, and yet they didn't yield to my will. Puzzled, I backed up and stared at the tent flaps.

My heart jumped into my throat when I saw a dark square in the middle of the flaps. In the dying fire, I could make out the silhouette of a seal.

Sasuke had placed a seal on the tent. He wasn't being cocky, he knew I couldn't escape. He'd made sure it wasn't possible.

Laying down on the cold floor and pressing my cheek to the tent material, I cried myself to sleep.

_That damn Sasuke. I am trapped. This is it. I won't be able to escape again. After tonight, I will no longer be Ino of Konoha. Ino: Sakura's friend. Not Ino: Inoichi's Daughter. Ino: Troublesome Woman. Or Ino: Tsunade's Student. No. I wouldn't be any of these anymore. I was no longer the same person. I was now…_

_Ino: Sasuke's hostage._

--

**Thunder by Boys like Girls**

**A/N: Hellllllo, fellow fanfiction readers. This is where my pretyped chapters leave off. So the next chapter may take a while, and I will most likely update PDHM before this and maybe even TBOF. I have already wrote my next chapter for Neji-kun: You will love me, and I'm just waiting for my bestie to finish her chapter so I can update that. Anyway, I had a bad scare today. Tornado warnings don't mix with work. The least I can say: I was terrified and spent some part of my night shivering in the cooler with my work buddies praying that the tornado would sweep _around_ our town.**

**Lamanth and Drunksonic: I would just like to say that I've read a few of your fanfics (ha! At first I didn't even realize until the other day when I looked at the Author and I was like "Hey! That person reviewed my story!) and I think they are awesome and I'm very honored that you've read this and liked it. Yay! lol. It's like when Starchii reviewed my InoxKiba story. It gives me warm fuzzies.**

**Special thanks to Drunksonic and fruitpunch123451 for reviewing. Thanks guys! I love you!**

**Review Replies**

**Drunksonic: That was my friend's favorite part too. And, I've tried writing on paper before I typed it up, because somebody said it helped keeping your creative juices flowing, like just by holding the pencil or something. But, my mind moves too fast for me to write it down. It moves too fast for me to even type it sometimes, so I have to type it to even keep up with my ideas or I might forget them before I can capture them. lol.**

**fruitpunch123451: Thank you very, very much!**

**Well. I better get started on the next chapter, hm?**


	4. I Don't Care

_Try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do_

_Just don't deny it  
Just don't_ _deny it and deal with it, yeah  
Just deal with it_

_You try to break me,  
You wanna break me...bit by bit,  
That's just part of it_

--

The following morning, I woke to silence. I laid still and concentrated on my breathing and the detection of my chakra. I focused on long, deep breaths and slow flowing chakra. With Sasuke, a sharingan user, I needed to be good at this.

After a moment or so, I listened intently to the clearing, trying to detect where the dark-haired man was. I could hear the crackling fire. A few song birds. Someone quietly walking towards the tent.

With all the noise, it was hard to make out, and I was listening so hard it almost hurt. It was easier to pick up the sound as he neared the tent flap. Then the noise stopped, and I watched as the shadow of his form blobbed together, meaning he was crouching in front of the tent.

I could feel my heart starting to pick up, and focused on the deep breaths and slow flowing chakra. Sasuke muttered the release word and the square seal fell away. I heard the feathery sound of the flap being pushed aside so he could enter the tent.

After the rustling of his entrance was gone, the tent was silent. It felt eerie and I didn't know if I was imagining the feeling of his eyes on me. Deep breaths. Slow flow. Deep breaths. Slow flow. Life seemed to stop, and I could hear my own deep, steady breaths, loud in my own ears.

Then, life was moving again, and Sasuke was crouching beside me, shaking me awake. I'd done it, I tricked Sasuke. He thought I was still asleep.

"Ino, wake up," He said. I waited a few moments and then opened my eyes slowly to disguise my act.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled sleepily. I'd always been a good actress.

"Get ready," Sasuke ordered, standing up and leaving the tent. I frowned at his bluntness and bossiness, but got up and dressed nonetheless.

I emerged from the tent, pulling my hair into a pony tail, and sat beside Sasuke. He was frying something that smelled delicious over the fire. Finishing looping the hair tie around my hair, I dropped my hands into my lap and look over at him.

"It'd be best if you didn't try to escape again," Sasuke said, shaking the pan. The smile that had almost formed on my lips quickly turned to a frown.

"It'd be best if you didn't tell me what to do," I retorted, still angry at him for foiling my escape. Curiously, I stretched up to see what was in the pan.

"Hungry?" He asked, "It's almost done."

"Hopefully I can keep it down this time," I said, grimacing as I remembered the times I couldn't keep it down.

"You will, don't worry. That's why we're starting out today, you're ready," Sasuke said. I fumed, but for once not in the mood to fight, kept quiet. We ate breakfast in a strained silence, no one speaking until everything had been packed up.

"Where's my pack?" I asked, as he shouldered a huge bag.

"I got it, you don't have to carry anything," Sasuke said, turning to look at me. I frowned.

"I'm not weak, I can carry some. Aren't you worried that carrying all that will slow you down?" I asked, my words calm despite my anger.

"I carried all these bags and you, I think I can handle it," Sasuke said simply, like that resolved everything. I crossed my arms, but didn't say anymore, and we headed off.

It was a beautiful, breezy day. The kind of day that was written about in poems. The sky was a gorgeous blue with big, fluffy white clouds and the sun's rays were delightfully warm. If I was still in Konoha, I'd probably be out in the flower field, arranging bouquets. Or maybe training with my team.

I felt a tinge in my stomach as I thought about my team. How I missed them. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma. Asuma. Even if I was still in Konoha, even if Sasuke hadn't kidnapped me, I would still be missing Asuma. He was gone forever.

"Do you need to rest?" Sasuke said. I looked up and saw him on the branch before me. I hadn't even realized that I stopped moving.

"I wouldn't object to a quick one," I said. His expression was indiscernible as he folded his legs neatly and perched on the thick branch. I followed suit, sitting on my own branch. There was a small silence between us. I pulled my legs up to my chest and peered over my knees at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly, waiting for him to meet my gaze before continuing on, "I remember Kakashi saying that your main goal in life is to kill Itachi to avenge your family. Who is Itachi, and what did he do to your family?"

"Something horrible that I don't wish to talk about," Sasuke said, the tone of his voice sent chills down my back. Apparently, this topic was off-limits. I traced the thin, healing wound that stretched across my neck, remembering the cold steel of the kunai pressed against my throat.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away from him and up into the sky. The clouds were drifting lazily across the sky. _Perfect for cloud gazing_, Shikamaru would say.

"Later, we will be arriving in a town. That is the first place that we'll gather information. I've heard that a shinobi named Hiro will be meeting another named Katsuo," Sasuke said, standing up, "We should head out soon. I want to reach it before the sun sets."

Still wanting to know more about Itachi and why Sasuke was so determined to kill him, I stood and obeyed.

--

**I Don't Care by Apocalyptica.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me!**


	5. AN: Name Change and etc

**Dear Readers,**

**I have a few things to address quickly:**

**1. As you may have or may not have noticed, but I have changed my pen name. It used to be iluvkiba44, but now it is Silva Bramley. That is for two reasons. One, because iluvkiba44 is more like a username than a pen name. Two, because I go by so many web aliases (Melanie, Reina, Tayrn, Anna-mae) that I've decided to narrow them down to one, which will be Silva Bramley. So, I hope that doesn't confuse or upset anyone. And if someone does take up the name iluvkiba44, then just know that that is a different person entirely and I am not going back to the name.**

**2. I will still be updating my stories, but the updates will be much more slower and more far-in-between (sorry, since they were pretty slow in the first place!) due to a hectic schedule. I've recently been in a car accident (no one was hurt) but I'm going to be working more this summer to pay for it. Plus, my mother is pregnant, so I have to help her out more than I usually do. (enough about my social life, lol)**

**Also, I've started on a book that I hope to get published. So, when I do have chances to write, I'll probably write on that more than my fanfictions. **

**Now, here's a list of stories that are going to be updated the most:**

**Greater Good  
Please Don't Hurt Me  
A Symbol of Love**

**Here are the stories that probably won't be updated that often:**

**The Beginning of Forever  
Nightfall**

**And, here are the stories that probably won't be updated at all in the near future (I guess you can say they're on hiatus):**

**Neji-kun: You Will Love Me  
Te Amo**

**I'm sure I'll have one-shots still being posted, since I love to type one every once in a while. Though, it seems all my oneshots are sasukexino, lol.**

**3. I used to write strictly just Ino stories, but I've decided to branch out and write in other categories, too. So you'll notice that I've recently started a Harry Potter Story and I'll soon be starting a Fable one. (I know, I have too many stories already, but I can't help myself and I'm allowed to have as many as I like!) I don't see why that matters to you, but I've decided to fill you all in on that. =)**

**4. I've been on Fanfiction for a whole year now. Actually, a little longer now. lol. =) (I can't believe I only have two of my stories completed, though)**

**Alright, my author's note is running long now and I'm starting to ramble, so I'll end it now.**

**Yours,**

**Bram-chan. =)**


End file.
